Least Favorite Day Ever
by AmuxIkutolover
Summary: Ugh, why did today have to be Valentine's Day? Also known as singles awareness day (sad) and my least favorite day of the year. This is Amuto with some Kutau. Along with Rimahiko and Kairi and Yaya.


Ok, so this is technically my third one-shot. It is about Valentine's Day and I wrote it today, so sorry if it isn't very good. Amu is sixteen and Ikuto is twenty. Also Kukai and Utau are both seventeen.

Amu's POV

I woke up and put on a red tank top and put a black sweater over it, buttoning a few buttons along the middle , and then put on my favorite pair of jeans.

I grabbed a silver heart necklace and put it on, and then added my x clips.

I grabbed my things, put on my black tennis shoes, and then walked out the door to go to school.

Ugh, guess what today is.

Yep, you guessed it.

It's Valentine's Day.

Also known as my least favorite day ever.

It's early in the morning and I'm currently walking to school, carrying a bag with chocolates for my friends, because I knew that they would likely expect me to give them gifts.

I think that one of the reasons that I dislike it is, because my birthday was this last September and I am sixteen and still single, even though I have permission from my mom to date guys.

I call this day Singles Awareness Day, or SAD.

I looked up and realized that I had arrived at my school.

Up and down the halls were people wearing red and pink, holding bags of chocolates for their crushes.

Tadase was walking down the hall towards me and I decided I should stop to say hello since we are still in the Guardians together, along with Yaya, Rima, Kukai, Kairi, and Nagihiko.

"Hey Tadase," I said.

I had gotten over my crush with him a couple of years ago, but I'm not sure that I can say the same of him.

"Hello Hinamori-san. How are you today," he asked.

"I'm fine. Other than this being my least favorite day of the year it has gone quite well. Oh! Are we having a Guardians meeting today?"

"No. I cancelled it because I know that almost everyone will be busy," he replied.

"Ok, I got something for everyone so here you go," I said as I handed him the small box of chocolate.

"Thank you Hinamori-san," he said while accepting the box.

"Well, see you later," I said as I walked away.

Rima was walking down the hall, looking around for a special someone.

"Hey Rima, are you looking for Nagi," I asked innocently.

As soon as I had said her name she jumped and hid something behind her back.

"Hey Amu. Where have you been?"

"I was talking to Tadase. I have something for you," I said as opened the bag and pulled out a box of chocolates with a card.

"Here it is," I said while handing them to her.

"Oh! Hey, can you give Nagi his," I asked looking up from the bag.

"Sure," she said.

She pulled one of her hands from behind her back to take the chocolates and cards.

"Thanks Amu,"she said with a small smile.

"Well, I suppose you need to go and look for Nagi now," I said as I started to walk away.

"Good luck finding him. He should be near Mr. Nikaido's room for first hour," I said as I turned back to look at her, seeing her blush.

"Thanks Amu," she said again.

She then turned around, still hiding something behind her back, and started to quickly walk to Mr. Nikaido's room.

"Lets see... I need to find Kairi, Yaya, Kukai, and Utau," I said quietly so as not to let people know that I talk to myself.

Utau and I had become close friends after she and Ikuto both had been freed from Easter.

She and I often went shopping together, and I had a feeling that she has a crush on Kukai if their daily ramen eating contests are anything to go off of.

I looked around at the hallways of my school, which had been decorated with hearts, and saw one of the clocks that said 7:50.

I headed to my locker to grab my books for my first hour class which is science and luckily has Kairi in it.

Once I had taken a seat in the room I saw Kairi sitting at his desk and grabbed the two boxes of chocolates and two cards to give to him.

"Kairi," I said and he looked up, "I got everyone chocolates and a card so here, Also please give Yaya hers."

He took the chocolates and said "Thanks Joker" as I walked back to my seat.

*Timeskip*

After school I only had Kukai and Utau's chocolates left and with a plan on getting them together.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Utau's phone number.

She answered it on the fifth ring.

"Hey Utau, I got chocolates for everyone and was wondering if you would be able to come to the ramen shop for some ramen and so I can give you the chocolates."

"Sure, sounds fine. How about at 4:30?"

"Ok, I'll see you there," I said, hanging up the phone.

Now Kukai.

I decided to head over to the soccer field since I actually needed to talk to him for the plan to work out.

I soon saw him playing soccer with a few of his friends.

I waited until someone had made a goal and then shouted for Kukai and motioned for him to come over and talk to me.

"Hey Kukai, I was talking to Utau and she wants some ramen and wanted me to go, but I can't because something came up," it's true, something did come up, "Do you think that you can go and give her the choclates and card that I got her?"

"Sure," he replied with a goofy grin, wiping sweat off of his forhead, "I've been wanting some ramen lately."

I handed him her chocolates and card and then grabbed his too.

"I got all the Guardians gifts and here is yours," I said, handing it to him and starting to walk away.

"Oh yeah! She wants to meet at 4:30 , so you should ge take a shower or something first since you're all sweaty."

"Alright," he replied.

As I was walking away, when I was just a few feet from him, I glanced back and saw excitement and hope in his eyes.

'This is going to be perfect' I thought with a smirk on my face.

*Another timeskip*

It's now 4:25 and Kukai was already sitting at a table in the ramen shop.

I was hiding behind a tree about 10 feet from their table.

I know, super mature, right?

Did you catch the sarcasm?

I have no choice though since there isn't anywhere better to hide.

Utau walked in wearing a pretty red dress with a thin white belt around the waist.

She was also wearing black boots and looked really cute.

She looked around, obviously looking for me, but I would make sure that she didn't see me unless Kukai did something to ruin my plan.

After looking for about a minute, she noticed Kukai motioning her over.

"Hey Utau, Amu said that she couldn't come because of something coming up, but she asked me to come and give you the card and chocolates."

"Ok," she said, taking the chocolates from his hand.

"Hey, you look cute today," Kukai said, with a barely noticeable blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks," Utau said, also blushing a little.

She sat down at the table and appeared to be thinking.

"Hey, lets have a ramen contest," she said with a smirk, "I'm going to win again."

"Alright, but you're not going to win," he replied.

Everything seemed to be going well, so I decided that they could take care of the rest and started my long walk back to my house.

About half way there I noticed that it was getting dark out and walked faster.

When I was just five minutes from home, I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me into an alley beside the road.

"Hey there little girl," the man said drunkenly, "want to have some fun?"

I tried to pull away, but the guy was to strong.

"No. Now let me go or I'll scream," I said.

"Now don't be lik-"

He was cut off when he saw someone walking down the alley.

"Amu?" the person said.

"Ikuto? Is that you," I said, my voice trembling slightly even though I wasn't very scared.

The drunk man who wanted to have "fun" with me turned to look at Ikuto.

"Hey, she's mine. Go find your own girl."

"No, that girl is mine. Now I suggest that you leave before I call the police," he said while holding his phone, ready to dial the number.

I blushed lightly at how he called me his girl.

"Ok man, no reason to get the police involved," he said while stumbling quickly out of the alley.

I turned and ran into Ikuto, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Ikuto," I said and he hugged me back.

After a few minutes he pulled away.

"Are you okay Amu," he asked, looking me over, trying to find out if I had been hurt.

"Yeah," I said softly, "thanks to you I'm fine."

"Well, then I'll walk you home since it's so dark out and I don't want that man to come after you again."

I nodded and we started walking.

When we were outside of my house I turned to him and hugged him again.

I then started to head towards my house and had opened the door when I realized that I have Ikuto's present upstairs in my room.

"Ikuto, I have your present upstairs in my room. Can you come in?"

He walked into the house and I lead him up to my room.

My parents were out on a date and Ami was at a sleepover so I'm the only one here.

When we got to my room, I walked over to my desk and pulled out the box of chocolates and card from my desk drawer.

Suddenly Ikuto was behind me and had his arms wrapped around my waist, causing me to drop them onto my desk.

"Hey, let go," I said while trying to escape.

"No," he said, tightening his grip and burrying his face in my hair causing me to blush.

After a few minutes of trying to escape I gave up.

"So, do you have a girlfriend," I randomly asked.

"Jealous?" he teased.

"Of course not!" I said quickly, my blush growing.

He started chuckling.

"You don't have to lie Amu."

"I'm not lying," I said, getting annoyed.

After a few minutes of silence I realized that he didn't answer my question yet.

"You never answered my question," I said.

"What do you think?"

"I think that you do have a girlfriend and you just don't want to tell me," I said.

"Well, I don't. Although there is this one beautiful girl that I have liked for a few years, but I don't think that she likes me back," he said in an almost sad voice.

"She would have to be an idiot to not like you," I said without thinking.

"Hmm? So you're an idiot?" he said to me.

"I'm not an id- Wait what?! You lier. You know that you're not supposed to lie right?" I asked, annoyed at his teasing.

"Have I ever lied to you before," he asked, his eyes serious.

"Well, not that I know of," I said while shifting uncomfortably.

"What makes you think that I'm lying right now then," he asked.

I looked into his eyes and saw that he is completely serious.

"You actually like me?" I said, disbelief in my voice.

"No," he said, "I don't like you, I love you."

Before I could move or say anything, he leaned down and kissed my cheek gently.

I started to blush and he moved away.

"Do you believe me," he asked.

"Yes," I replied back quietly.

He smiled and then moved closer to me.

"Good," he said.

Then like before he leaned down towards my face.

I was expecting him to kiss my cheek again, but then I felt his lips press against mine.

Wait! WHAT?! Ikuto is KISSING me?!

I started to freak out, but before I could pull away, he already had.

I was in a state of shock and started to blush like crazy.

He chuckled at my blush and then hugged me quickly.

"I'll see you later Amu," he said, picking up the card and chocolates, walking out of my room, and then out of the house.

I suddenly lied down on my bed and touched my lips.

He kissed me.

Ikuto actually _kissed _me.

I lay there for a while and slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face, wondering how I should tell him that I also love him the next time I see him.

The next day I heard that Rima and Nagi were going to go on a date this weekend and that Utau and Kukai finally got together. My plan was a success.

Kairi and Yaya got together to everyone's surprise.

Also, Tadase got together with Saaya when he confessed to liking her.

Eventually, I was able to talk to Ikuto and I'm now his girlfriend.

We are all happy and Valentine's Day is one of my favorite days ever.

The end.

Well, I thought that was pretty good. It took me like three hours to type this. I meant for this to be mostly Amu and Ikuto but about a quarter of it became Utau and Kukai. I hope that everyone liked it. I tried to apply the tips that I got, but I'm not sure if I did a good job or not. I didn't change the POV at all and that was one of them and I tried to have suprises so that it wouldn't be to predictable. I also added detail for the school and what people are wearing, although I didn't do everyone. When you review, could someone please tell me how to change a spelling error in my other story that I found? It was in the very first sentence and I hate spelling errors, so I need to fix it.

Oh, I also didn't forget to put that Tadase recieved a card, because he didn't. Amu didn't give him one. *evil laugh*

I really don't like Tadase.

Thanks for reading this and please review. : )


End file.
